Birds of Prey Issue 10
Synopsis "The Wrong Guy" The Iron Brigade once again has Black Canary at the end of their guns only now she has the Guy Gardner she's recently unleashed from the tank with her and without hesitation he puts the lot of them down before they can fire. Afterward she praises his fighting and jokes about his hair, and the man says to her that his name is Joe, not Guy. Oracle confirms that he's actually Guy's alien clone and explains that aliens kidnapped and cloned Gardner, infusing the clone with the original's memories, and having him infiltrate the JLA. Once found out the clone was supposed to be sent to the Slab, but the Koroscovans purchased him, with the intent of making him into a living weapon, in an auction after he was stolen from the US Marshals. Doc Pop admits to Black Canary that he volunteered to work on the alien-weapon project, but was imprisoned when he tried to free Joe so he could go above and beyond the countries plans. Black Canary questions Oracle on exactly who's side they're on, and she says she was lead to believe he was an imprisoned dissident. Before they can discuss it further Oracle spots incoming MiGs, which Doc Pop suggests are coming to destroy Joe. As they make they're making their get away Oracle admits she doesn't know exactly what she's gotten them in to but she does believe someone has set them up. In the White House, the President speaks with Koroscovan Ambassador Closozc about his country recently being attacked by a "space based ray weapon." The President claims ignorance and, saying that the United States is the only nation with the capabilities to create such a weapon, Closozc threatens war. Oracle calls Humanity International to get information on Linus Popolynsklinov and finds out that he's not in their records. The lady she talks to, Syb, then leaves work early and is once again confronted by a man in a hat, coat, and mask who tells her that "the plan is in motion." In her apartment, Oracle wonders who set them up when "Beeb" sends her an e-mail asking to meet in person which she is too busy and ignores. In Koroscova, Joe destroys tanks and jeeps while Doc Pop explains to Black Canary that he used "malleable genetic properties" from the original Guy Gardner and the aliens that cloned him to activate his super powers. Over the explosions Oracle breaks it to Black Canary that the scientist they've freed has a war crimes record and they have less than a minute until the bombers hit them. Black Canary passes the information to Joe, who grabs her and Doc Pop and flies out of the area. From a US Aircraft Carrier, Marines take off in a helicopter towards Koroscova. Across Joe's shoulder, Black Canary asks if Doc Pop created a superhero as a "hobby" and he replies that he never intended to create a hero. Joe puts the two of them down, kissing Black Canary, then takes off to fight the MiGs. While he's in the air, Oracle informs Black Canary that every news channel is reporting that Koroscova and the United States are on the brink of war because of their use of the Whitehorse satellite. Appearances "The Wrong Guy" Individuals *Birds of Prey **Black Canary **Oracle *Joseph Gardner Locations *Gotham City *Washington D.C Birds of Prey Issue 010